Tokka Week: 2012
by RockaRoller88
Summary: My take on the Tokka Week prompts for this 2012 season! Some of the big Tokka cliches that I've never written for before, all with my own spin of course! Will feature: drinking, babies, rolling in hay, fighting, bending, comedy, action, angst, and all those good old fashioned Tokka shenanigans we've all come to know and love! Enjoy!
1. Bending the Rules

Tokka Week: Day 1

Prompt: Bending the Rules

Hello and welcome to my first official attempt at a Tokka Week! I know this isn't officially where Tokka Week is held (its supposed to be at .com) but I wanted to participate so this is where I'm posting my prompts. Anyways, this is a very special Tokka week for me, not just because its my first, but also because I'm wondering whether or not this will be my last time writing a Tokka fic. I've thoroughly enjoyed writing this ship, ever since I wrote my first fanfiction a few years ago under a different screen name, but I think it's probably time for me to move on to other things. Because of this, I've decided to try and span the realm of Tokka! I'm going to write all the typical Tokka cliches that I haven't tried, all the while putting my own RockaRoller88 spin on to them. For those of you who were reading my fics back when I was Superbleh11, don't worry! By the end of the week, there will have been an action scene or two!

So, for day one here, Bending the Rules is the prompt, and the cliché I've decided to work with is ye olde Drunk Tokka fic. For the life of me, I can't figure out why I haven't written in this cliché before. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my take on it!

**A/N: **Standard type takes place in the present, _italicized type flashes back to the night before_.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Mai, the Fire Lady:

I quite simply can't think of another time when I have scowled so deeply. Jubei has thrown me an apologetic smile, but its betrayed by the slight quivering of his legs.

"I... umm, Mrs Mai," he stammers, "I... I really am desperately sorry to have woken you up so early... I just... Well I thought you would want to come and look at this personally before we decided what to do... Masters-"

"Don't you dare say Toph and Sokka," I snap, feeling my trademark apathy dissolve into uncharacteristically open anger, "You had better not be about to tell me that Toph and Sokka have caused some Big Problem somewhere in the Palace."

He pales considerably, and I let fly with a word that is far too impolite for the Fire Lady to use. Jubei's mouth opens and closes several times before I'm able to summon enough strength to treat him mercifully. I run a hand across my face, still drowsy and wrinkled from sleep, and sigh dramatically.

"I know it's not your fault, Jubei," I concede, my voice ripe with irritation"Just show me what they did this time."

He smiles nervously, but bows as befits a Steward and leads me down the staircases. To be perfectly honest, I know where we're headed before he even takes a step. Down the stairs, through the kitchen, into the wine cellar, past the fancy vintages, into the whiskies and hard liquor. I could have _killed_ Zuko for taking them down here and showing Toph (of all people, _Toph!_) and Sokka where we kept our fancy Fire Lord booze.

And, sure enough, the second we take a step in to our enormous kitchen, already buzzing with staff preparing the morning's breakfast, Jubei points to where Toph made her grand entrance. It's very easy to piece together what happened from there.

_"Toph!" Sokka swoons, "I'm already too drunken enough! I can't be sneaky!"_

_ She stops suddenly, whirling around and fixing Sokka with what she hopes is a stare in more-or-less his general direction. Somehow, through the boozy haze, she adopts a look of righteous indignation and claps her hands on to Sokka's face. His eyes, watery with drink, latch on to her very serious expression._

_ "Focus, Sokka, I need you to like focus and stuff!" she insists, "Do you know what Mai said to __me? Do you... like remember and stuff what she did?"_

_ Sokka tries to shake his head, but Toph's hands are still cupping his face and he can't quite manage it._

_ "She... Mai," she reminds him, "Told _me_, Toph Bei Fong, that _I _couldn't have any of her fancy hooch and stuff! Can you believe that?"_

_ Sokka, who can't remember why he and Toph are in the middle of the Fire Lord's garden, lets his jaw drop in shock. "That... that _bitch!_" he exclaims, sharing Toph's indignation._

_ "I KNOW!" Toph agrees, shaking Sokka's head, "So now... like we gotta break in there and stuff and steal it... so Mai will know she was wrong and then we'll be the winner!"_

_ Sokka's tries, and fails, to make his expression look even more serious. He reaches out and latches two hands onto Toph's face, copying her, for effect._

_ "I have... never.. like been more serious about anything ever for all of history!" he blurts, sure that she will be moved by his poetic speech, "They're gonna... write songs about me and you and me freeing the Fire Lord's booze that one night!"_

_ Toph has in fact been quite moved, and she narrows her eyes in solemn determination._

It isn't too hard to follow their trail from the brand new doorway Toph so kindly made in the center of my kitchen wall. Jubei steps off to the side, and I see two trails of muddy footprints lurching chaotically through the kitchen. One set, quite clearly Toph from the subtle impressions of her toes, was apparently capable of walking more-or-less in a straight line through the kitchen, only occasionally slipping or veering to the side as she made her way to the cellar door. The other set, which must belong to Sokka, follows closely behind, apparently bound and determined to run into every possible obstacle in between him and his goal. I can tell just by looking that Toph grabbed hold of Sokka's hand and all but dragged him through this room.

"How much damage did they do to the kitchen?" I demand, fixing my angry gaze upon the still-quaking Jubei.

"Actually.. Mrs Mai... not too much compared to their usual... umm... excursions," he admits, thankful to give me at least a modicum of good news. Something snaps in me.

"I am going to have them _banned_!"I all but scream, startling the kitchen staff, "_Banned _from the Palace, _banned _from even _thinking_ about drinking, _banned _from the whole Fire Nation!"

I take a deep breath, struggling to stay calm as I survey the room full of shocked faces.

"Well?" I demand, "What are you all looking at? Get back to work!"

_Getting down the cellar stairs proves to be difficult for the already thrashed pair. Toph is squeezing Sokka's hand for dear life, pulling him blindly down the treacherous obstacle. Unsurprisingly, Sokka misses a stair and falls forward, crashing into Toph and taking her with him. They tumble chaotically down the staircase, alternately gripping hold of each other and trying to push each other away before collapsing in an ungainly heap on the floor._

_ "Sokka!" Toph snaps, "You big stupid, now we're going to get caught and Mai's gonna think she was right and stuff!"_

_ "Shhh!" he coaxes, prying himself off of her, "Be quiet! We can still.. do what we're... what you want." He struggles, but can't for the life of him remember what they're doing in the Fire Lord's cellar. _

_ Toph barely manages to roll over. She plants her feet on the ground and feels Sokka crawling like a newborn across the cold stone floor. She tries to stand, but the world suddenly lurches sideways and she collapses. Sokka, for some unknowable reason, rolls over on to his back and reaches for Toph, as though to help her._

_ She manages to crawl close enough to latch her hand on to his; Sokka uses his last modicum of focus to pull her closer to him._

_ "Sokka..." she moans dramatically, "We're.. like we're not gonna make it and stuff! They're __gonna catch us!"_

_ "Shhh..." he coaxes, his eyes drifting shut, "Toph we just need to take a break and sleep for a rest. Then... then we can wake up before the Fire Lord and finish what that thing you wanted to do was."_

_ Toph gasps, astonished at what a good idea that is. "Of course!" she squeals, "You always have such good ideas and stuff, Sokka." _

_ He smiles sleepily, and Toph's incredible level of drunkenness overcomes her inhibitions. She snuggles her way on to his chest, running her arm across him and squeezing him close. She grins and shudders with pleasure at the idea of sleeping like this with him._

_ "You... you're an idiot and stuff," she says into his chest, "And.. and I love you, you big stupid."_

_ Sokka mutters something unintelligible before drifting off to sleep._

I can only clap a hand to my face as I see the two of them wrapped around each other, less than thirty feet from their goal. They apparently weren't too drunk to blast a hole in the side of my Palace, but they were too drunk to make it the last ten yards to the booze we were after. I suppose I should be thankful that they didn't get the chance to make a bigger mess.

I can feel the expression of disgust worm its way on to my face as I near the snoozing pair, absolutely reeking of alcohol. Toph is sprawled out over Sokka, burying her face in his chest, with her arms wrapped around his waist. My nose crinkles as I see the puddle of drool trailing from Toph's snoring mouth and collecting in Sokka's exposed belly button.

"Umm... Mrs Mai?" Jubei asks tentatively, "Shall I... arrange for a carriage? As per usual?"

I heave another dramatic, angry sigh, about to answer in the affirmative, but a better idea suddenly strikes me.

"No," I start, "I want you to inform the city guard that we have been the victim of a home invasion. Let's let them cool their heals in a jail cell for a while, see if that doesn't help straighten them out."

Jubei smiles, and for a moment it almost looks genuine. "Yes, Mrs Mai".

He scurries off, and I hazard another glance at the two tornadoes asleep in my cellar. Toph squirms slightly on Sokka's chest; he moans and curls his arm around her back. Despite myself, a small smirk worms its way onto my face.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's my RockaRoller88ish attempt at drunk Tokka! I thought I'd make it a little different by upping the level of their drunkenness. Usually in these fics, while drunk, they enact some grand plot of mischief that perplexes everyone around them in the morning. For this fic, I wanted Toph and Sokka to fail in their "mission", but cause a massive mess in the process. Hope it worked well for y'all!

I really adored writing the drunken dialogue between Toph and Sokka. I kind of picture Sokka as a lightweight, so I basically had him stumbling over himself and his words the entire fic. Toph I had as a stereotypical "drunk on a mission" with a purpose in mind. I couldn't help but add the "and stuff"s to Toph's speech; everyone whose ever been drunk with their friends knows that every drunk has unique quirks, and I really thought the "and stuff"s in Toph's speech was a funny one for her. Anyways, enough of my ranting. I'll have Day 2 up tomorrow! Until then, keep reading!


	2. Parents

Tokka Week: Day 2

Prompt: Parents

So for today, I've decided to target AU Tokka as my cliché. Typically, the AU the characters get thrown into is high school, but I frankly don't find high school that interesting, so I've decided to make a scene from a Tokka Western! I love westerns, and I think Toph and Sokka would fit fantastically into one. Don't worry, the prompt plays into my ficlet here, as you'll find out later!

I haven't seen as many AU's floating around recently; usually their hidden in Tokka 100s any more, but I thought this sounded like a fun idea so I decided to go after it! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

** A/N:** For this fic, Toph isn't entirely blind. She has roughly 20% vision in both eyes, just enough to make out the world around her as one giant blur.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Sokka, an Apache:

It isn't hard to worm my way past the sage brush into the barn. I tread lightly, carefully picking my way through the treacherous landscape. A bead of sweat runs down my forehead as I reach my foot out, carefully hooking my knee over the open window and lightly vaulting myself from the ground into the building. The thinning wood, ravaged by decades of the hot desert wind, threatens to creak underneath me, but I catch it firmly within my hands, silencing it. Carefully, oh so carefully, I allow my legs to relax, until I'm dangling by my fingertips about three feet from the floor below. I catch my breath in my chest as I let go and drop to the floor, the subtlest whisper of cloth the only noise that escapes into the air.

"You really couldn't be louder if you tried," she says moodily. Shocked, my foot slips on the floor, and I tumble to the ground in an ungainly heap. A frustrated groan escapes my throat.

"You know, it's not supposed to be easy to hear an Indian coming," I snap, "It'd be more polite if you'd just pretend not to notice me."

With that, I roll forward and catch my legs underneath me, gracefully darting to my feet. I slap roughly at my coat, patting the dust off as the richest girl in the territory materializes from a dark corner of the barn.

"What fun would that be?" she asks cheekily, "Besides, being polite isn't exactly my forte. Just ask my parents."

I shoot her a grin that I know she can't see and walk across the dirt floor to meet her. The old barn is filled with dust; I can see thick clouds of it floating through the air, but she doesn't seem bothered at all. Despite myself, I'm a little surprised to see her out of those frilly dresses her parents have been stuffing her in to. Somehow, it seems as though the brown pants and green shirt suit her better. Even I have to admit, the wide-brimmed Stetson that covers her pale, milky eyes in shadows is a nice touch.

Then, the awkward silence grabs hold of us, descending over the room like another layer of dust. I can almost feel its weight around my shoulders, but I can't bring myself to break it. I know why she's here. I know how impossibly hard this must be for her.

"I've decided to help you," she admits, the smile running away from her face, "I did what you said. I looked around, and you were right. Daddy is going to bring the army here."

I swallow hard and nod, wishing it wasn't true. My mind buzzes desperately, struggling in vain to find words to express my regret, but nothing comes. What do you say to someone whose just discovered that her father plans on destroying the lives of thousands of innocent people? Especially when those people are yours? My heart goes out to her, but I don't know how to express it.

"Toph, I-"

"Save it," she snaps, turning her face to the floor, "I have two conditions."

This catches me by surprise; despite myself, I feel my hand drift to the Bowie knife that sits on my left hip. I'm not worried that she'd betray me, I know that she wouldn't, but my hand tends to stray there when I get nervous. The cool steel pommel just feels reassuring in the palm of my left hand.

"What are they?" I ask suspiciously.

"First, we don't kill Daddy, and we don't kill any of the servants or staff in the train. If we have to shoot some of the Pinkertons or soldiers, I understand," she says.

"Fair enough," I reply tentatively, "But what do you mean 'we'?"

A dangerous smirk runs up the side of her face. "That's my second condition," she starts, "I'm not just going to sneak you on to the train. I'm coming with you."

I shake my head angrily at the idea. "Toph, that's insane! You're basically blind, there's no way-"

The pistol appears in Toph's hand before I can even recognize what is happening. I throw myself backwards as the black revolver swings towards me, but I'm stumbling and I trip and fall into an ancient pile of hay. I whip the sharp stalks of straw from my eyes, but all I can see is the dark octagonal barrel staring at me. The smirk is still firmly planted on Toph's face.

"I may be almost blind," she sneers, "but my hearing is pretty good. Was I too quick for you, Mr. Big Indian Warrior?"

I realize that my heart is beating a mile a minute. I force a smile to my shocked face.

"That was... pretty damn fast," I admit, "You know, you're cute when you're trying to kill me."

She ignores the jibe, and says "I'm going or it's not happening."

"Deal," I say, reaching out my hand. She holsters the pistol and takes it, hauling me to my feet with surprising strength. "Is that a Schofield?"

"You couldn't afford one," is her only answer.

* * *

"We're almost there," I whisper, "when it happens, its going to happen fast. Aang is an expert with dynamite."

She nods sagely, and as if on cue, the foundations of the world shudder beneath me. We're both thrown from our feet, tossed forwards like rag dolls across the storage cabin. Toph yelps in surprise; I reach out and grab her, hugging her close as the sudden braking of the train slams us into the hard, steel walls. I wince with the pain as stars shoot across my vision, hoping against hope that nothing is broken. Toph squirms from my arms as we slide to the floor, groaning with pain.

"Keep your hands off me!" she snaps pushing herself back to her feet. I roll my eyes.

"Oh yes, thank you, kind Sokka, for saving my life!" I shoot back, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

She snorts in reply. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy holding me."

"Trust me, the pleasure was all yours," I retort, and then its time to get serious. I grab hold of the bulkhead and pull myself back up, feeling the wooden handle of the peacemaker in my right hand. The leather holster whispers as I draw the weapon, grateful for its reassuring weight. My left hand snakes over towards my Bowie knife, thankful to find it still there. I glance over at Toph; the smirk has evaporated off of her face, and her Schofield sits ready in her hand.

"Joking aside," I start, "You're absolutely sure you can use that thing?"

She scowls at me in reply. "I've been practicing with guns since I was seven. Just one more thing my Daddy doesn't know about me."

My eyes narrow, and I nod sagely. "Let's go teach him a thing or two."

Our plan is really, really solid. I should know, I came up with it myself. Only one train car sits between us and Lao Bei Fong. If we can get through the few Pinkerton detectives that Lao ferries around with him, we can arrest him and bring him to justice. The local judge, Iroh, is a good man with integrity. Lao won't get off scott free.

I shoot a look at Toph; she nods, and I throw the door open, into chaos. Smoke quickly fills the cabin as pistols crack and boom. I feel shrapnel graze my face as I dive for cover behind a crate, thumbing back the hammer on my revolver and bracing myself for battle. I glance over the top of the heavy wooden box, clapping my eyes on a big man in a bowler cap. His eyes twinkle with rage as he whips his pistol around at me, but I am faster. I fan the hammer and squeeze the trigger, feeling the pistol buck in my hand as I pour three rounds into him. He screws his eyes shut as the lead rounds punch through his chest, and despite myself, I feel pangs of guilt run through me.

Then, I hazard a glance back towards Toph and its like watching a warrior goddess. Her teeth are clenched together in otherworldly fury as she points her revolver and shoots. The smoke from the booming pistol flutters amidst her hair and I feel a shock of fear at this sight that is so beautiful and so terrifying. Then, my senses take over, and I try to scream over the din.

"Toph, we have to move forward, before they try to get Lao out! Push!"

She answers with a nod, and I put my head back in to the scene at hand. Another Pinkerton with a dramatic moustache whips from behind cover, cradling a shotgun between his hands. Instinct more than skill takes over as I squeeze the trigger, sending a shot wide to his left. I barely manage to fall out of the way as the plume of flame explodes from both barrels, crashing through the crates and sending chunks of wood and buckshot spinning through the crowded hall. I thumb back the hammer and cool off, taking my time and allowing the front sight to drift into my vision. His chest appears, and I squeeze the trigger again; this time I'm rewarded by a grunt and the heavy, rumbling sound of his body collapsing.

"Go!" Toph shouts, "Get Daddy! I'll hold them off!"

I can feel the skin between my eyes crinkle as I shake my head. I won't leave her here to try and fend off Lao's fleet of Pinkertons! But then, my eyes catch hold of her, and of the men diving for cover all around her. The cracks of the pistols are deafening, but her ferocity is so terrifying, so perfect in its intensity, and I realize that I don't know of any man alive that could get the better of her. Not like this.

"Go!" she screams again, and God help me, I obey.

* * *

It's easy to find Lao's office; suddenly the paneling of the cabin shifts from dull bare steel to an expensive dark walnut, blossoming into a beautiful door inlaid with tasteful gold paint. I take a deep breath, thumbing open the latch of my pistol and checking for rounds. Empty. A curse escapes my lips and I toss the worthless pistol to the ground.

It's difficult, but I manage to control my wildly firing nerves and plant a boot into the hinges of the door with all my strength, punching a thick, jagged crack into the wood. With a shout of frustration I kick at the door again, this time knocking the bolts from the wall and sending the expensive door crashing to the ground.

Lao's pale face comes into view, even paler with shock and terror. His eyes widen to the size of saucers as he whips around and runs to his desk; I know before he even moves that he is going for a gun. I let go with a throaty war cry and lunge for him, fury coursing through my veins. The man pointedly looks away from me, as he rounds his desk, scrabbling in the drawers and producing a revolver. I plant a foot on the top of the ornate table and vault over it, whipping the Bowie knife out of its sheath and swinging it with all my might. Lao's revolver comes up until the blade of the knife bites into the steel, shunting the gun to the side. He twists away at the impact, trying to bring the gun up to bear again, but my free fist crashes into his face; Lao rocks backwards, blood streaming from his nose and collapses to the ground. His frantic eyes dart towards his dropped pistol, but my boot slams into it, sending it skittering across the floor. Lao's pale gaze clasps upon mine.

"Mr. Bei Fong," I seethe through clenched teeth, "I am Sokka of the Chiricahua Apaches, a duly appointed Deputy in the Arizona territories, and I am placing you under arrest. I don't want to kill you, but if you give me a reason, I'll put you down like a dog."

Lao's expression calms somewhat as he realizes that I don't plan on killing him. He visibly relaxes, hauling himself up into a sitting position and glaring at me with his venomous green irises. His voice is thin and reedy as he speaks.

"You've got no idea who you're messing with," he spits, "If you think I'll spend a day in jail, hauled in by a damned _Indian_ like you, you're insane."

"You planned on starting another Indian war so you could grab a hold of our land!" I all but scream at him, "You were going to drag the army here, kill us all off, and for what? A hundred thousand acres? A million acres? And you think Judge Iroh won't see you hang? You're the one whose insane!"

"I am just a railway entrepreneur-"

"You only built the railway so you could ferry your soldiers into Chiricahua lands! Save your lies, Lao, it's all over for you," I hiss, pointing my thick knife at him, "We know everything. We've got proof. We've got witnesses. You've got no chance."

A sudden smirk crosses his face. "I wouldn't go that far," he mutters, and a derringer suddenly slips from his jacket into his hand. I'm fast, but he's faster, and the only thing I manage to do is twist to my right, barely saving my life. The tiny bullet misses my head, but my right shoulder explodes in pain as the round tumbles through it. My Bowie knife drops from my nerveless hands as needles of hot fire shoot through my arm. I scream, and realize that Lao has somehow regained his feet just as his fist pulps my nose. I overbalance and fall backwards, crashing painfully into the desk as Lao steps between me and the door. Hot wetness runs down my chest, and Lao grins again before pulling back the hammer of his derringer. Small or not, I know I'm dead if he pulls that trigger. A deep coldness settles in my stomach, as I realize that I am probably about to die.

"Typical, stupid Indian," he sneers, "When will your people learn that we are always one step ahead of you? I tell you what, I'll give you a deal."

I narrow my eyes, trying my best to look defiant, but I'm not sure if it works. God help me, I am truly afraid. I am not ready to die!

"If you tell me what proof the court has, and who your witnesses are, I'll let you live. You'll spend the rest of your life in an Indian jail back East, but you'll get to stay alive."

His incredible arrogance starts to replace the fear with rage. I will _never _give my people up like that! I'd rather die! I casually slide my good left hand further behind me, preparing myself for one more last-ditch attack. If I'm going to die, I'm going to die on my feet, like an Apache warrior should.

"No more comments about how evil or insane I am?" Lao demands, "You were so full of words earlier. Don't tell me you've got nothing left to say!" Suddenly, I see a flash of movement in the empty door frame. A smirk runs up to my face.

"Sure," I reply, "I see now where her speed comes from."

The unmistakeable clicking sound of a pistol being cocked fills the room. Lao's eyes widen in surprise as he turns his head, carefully keeping his tiny pistol trained on me.

A dirty, battered Toph stands in the doorway, her Schofield in her hands, a dark expression on her face.

"_Toph?_" Lao roars in surprise, "What are you doing here? How _dare_ you point a gun at me! What do you think you're-"

Toph begins to physically quake with emotion. "Shut _up, _Daddy!" she screams, "Stop it! I'm not your doll, you don't _own _me and I won't let you do this!"

Lao recoils as if punched, physically taken aback by Toph's outburst, though he keeps that gun pointed at me.

"Toph..." he all but whispers, and I am shocked to hear so much emotion in his voice as well. "I know I don't own you! I've only ever wanted to protect you! Can't you see that?"

Toph doesn't say anything, but her hands begin to tremble, the knuckles turning white.

"All of this," Lao insists, waving his free hand around the train car, "This whole plot, it's all for _you! _Toph I won't be around forever, and I wanted to make sure you were always taken care of! I want to leave you this ranch land, so you will never have to suffer, or have someone manage your affairs for you! It's all for you, Toph, it always has been! I love you!"

I look on in horror as Toph, despite her incredible toughness, begins to weep. The tears now run freely down her face, audibly plopping as they hit the floor of the silent cabin.

"Toph, its alright, you don't have to cry!" Lao says gently, still pointing that damned derringer at me, "Once I get rid of him, you can come back home! If you want more freedom, you can have it! More than anything I just want you to be happy. You have to believe that!"

Through her quaking emotion, she nods, and I know in that moment that I am going to die. "I know, Daddy," she whispers.

Lao turns back towards me, and I see the face of death hidden in his viperish green irises. I screw my eyes shut, my mind screaming as I try to remain brave and solid, as befits an Apache warrior in death. The crack of the pistol is deafeningly loud, reverberating through my ear drums like a scream through the canyons.

Suddenly, I realize that I haven't been shot. My eyes shoot open. Lao's has shock and betrayal written across his face. He coughs, and blood spurts from between his lips, dribbling thickly down the front of his impeccable white shirt. His expression never changes, even as Lao falls to his knees, then collapses to the floor.

Somehow, I manage to pull my gaze away from the dead man's face to look up at Toph. A plume of smoke wafts delicately from the barrel of her pistol, which now hangs loosely at her side. She drops it, not caring as the expensive revolver clatters loudly against the floor, then bursts into sobs. She cries openly, her shoulders quaking with a pain so raw and deep I know I could never hope to fathom it, could never begin to understand. The throbbing ache of my shoulder seems somehow dull and far away as I push myself to my feet off of my good left hand.

I grab hold of her tightly, feeling her wet tears soak through my shirt as she presses her face into my chest.

"I couldn't... I didn't," she sobs, "He was going to kill you... I didn't know what else to.."

"Shhh," I whisper, burying my face in her smokey hair, "I know, Toph, I know."

* * *

My people often tell the story of the treacherous Lao Bei Fong, and how he planned to murder the Chiricahuas to take our land for himself. They don't often describe what it really cost to stop him, or how one unbelievably heroic girl gave up quite literally everything for us. Somehow, I don't think language, not ours or yours, quite has the words to convey it.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there it is! My submission for Day 2 of Tokka Week! I know, it's unlikely that many of you are Western fans like I am, but this was an idea I'd had floating around my head for a long, long time, and it was unbelievable fun to write. What did you think of the ending? Was it too sad? I worried about that, but the best Westerns always end with some bitterness, and you had to know that showdown at the end was coming. Regardless, I'm dying to hear your opinions so don't be afraid to click that review button!


	3. Bedtime

Tokka Week: Day 3

Prompt: Bedtime

Alright, so the cliché that I'm going to give my take on this time is some good ole fashioned Tokka SMUT! To be honest, I've never even thought about considering about wondering about whether or not I should ever try thinking about doing something like this, not so much because I was worried it would make me come off like some kind of pervert (although there was that, too) but more because I felt awkward trying it. It's not exactly in the most comfortable of my zones, but I figured since this might be my last foray into Tokka forever, I should try something I've never tried before!

For those of you who are as weirdly prudish as I am, fear not! This fic stops short of getting explicit! Also, there's no underage business going on here, everyone is old enough for legal hanky-panky.

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

I all but melted into the bundle of furs when I finally stripped off my dripping shirt and collapsed into them. I'd never been through a rain storm that intense, where the raindrops turn into tiny daggers stabbing into your skin like itsy-bitsy little Mai's were throwing them. We were barely able to say "thank you" to the farmer who took us in, we were so exhausted, but we needed the shelter and both Toph and I knew that an earthbending tent wasn't going to cut it in the downpour.

Toph fell into the fur bundles face-first next to me, launching a dramatic plume of dust into the air. I knew that she had fallen asleep before she even hit the ground, and I was barely able to register that fact before I felt my eyelids sink. I drifted into what I thought would be one of the best sleeps of my life.

I should've known better then to give the Universe openings like that...

When my eyes open, it takes a second for me to remember where I am. I blink, struggling in vain to see into the complete blackness of my surroundings before suddenly realizing how bitterly cold it is in here. I shudder violently, my hands scrabbling around into the inky darkness for a fur to pull over my exposed torso. My relief as total as they latch around a particularly soft and fuzzy blanket; I drag the heavy skin over my shoulders and huddle into myself for warmth, ready to drift back into the warm embrace of sleep.

And that's when it happens.

My eyes shoot open as I become aware of something both unbelievably soft and searingly hot snaking across my exposed chest. It fidgets slightly before wrapping around my stomach, and I can honestly say that I've never been more terrified as I realize that the extraordinarily pleasant sensation is coming from my cute little earthbending sort-of/kind-of/maybe girlfriend snuggling into my side. My shivering cuts off completely, replaced by stock stillness as I try with all my might not to move at all.

_'Oh, Spirits what if she wakes up and thinks I was making a move on her?'_ is the only thing my frantically screaming mind will let me focus on. Well, that and _'Please don't wake up, please don't wake up, please don't wake up!'_

Then, an unbearably smooth and shockingly bare leg crosses over my waist, and something a whole lot more primitive begins competing with fear for control of my emotions. Spirits help me, a way less trustworthy part of me really wants to reach out and discover just how perfectly formed her legs really are. Asleep Toph, apparently fully determined to make this as difficult as it can possibly be, cuddles deeper, pressing her nose into my side and making some achingly cute sleep noises in the back of her throat.

Then, her hand curls up, and her fingertips begin gliding across my upper chest, and realization strikes me even before Toph reveals herself.

"You idiot," she whispers, "Please tell me you don't actually think I'm asleep."

Then I feel the unmistakeable gentle and moist sensation of kisses slowly tracing towards my middle.

"Unghhh.." comes out of my throat, or something equally intelligent.

Toph's kisses suddenly become hungrier, and I feel her teeth pressing onto my collarbone and throat as she drags her lips painfully slowly to my waiting mouth. My right hand indulges itself, reaching out and cupping the back of her knee, pulling her searingly hot body on top of mine. It's stimulus overload as my hands are running busily up and down her back, feeling her unbelievably tiny frame through her nightshirt, touching things that feel so surreal it was like they never existed before.

Then, her lips finally lock onto mine, and the waxen wetness of them mixes with the violent insistence of her tongue writhing against mine. Stars quite literally shoot across my vision as that potent sex drives that lurks beneath the exterior of every man (and maybe every woman, I'm not too sure) takes me over. We paw at each other; one of her hands grabs a fistful of my wolf's tail while mine run spasmodically across her sides. Suddenly, she breaks the kiss, and before my slow, stupid brain can process what is happening, she has all but ripped off her nightshirt and pressed her naked chest against mine.

I lack the vocabulary to describe how good that feels, and what it does to me.

But then, my conscience decides to speak up, and a pang of guilt rears its ugly head.

"Mmmm... Toph..." I groan, trying to find a way to concentrate with her teeth on my earlobe, "Are you... are you sure we should be doing this?"

She doesn't respond, but I'm suddenly aware of her left hand gliding lower and lower down my waste.

"I have to..." is all I can get out. C'mon, how can a guy concentrate with a hot girl squirming on top of him? Somehow, my better nature fights through the waves of really unconscionable pleasure to finish the thought. "Are you... are you absolutely sure... this is what you want?"

That really unbelievably soft left hand of hers has found what it was looking for, and every part of me wants to shut that stupid interfering conscience of mine up and enjoy what is sure to be the best night of my young life.

Still, the dumb thing just won't let go. I can't let Toph do something with me she might regret later, no matter how incomparably awesome that mistake might be.

"Don't want..." I moan, "I don't want... you to regret-" is as far as I get before Toph's hands stop that amazing thing they were doing to clasp hold of my face. My eyes widen out of shock, and I could swear that her glazed, milky irises have latched onto mine.

"Sokka!" she snaps, "Shut up and screw me!"

Honestly, how can any man, in all the world, argue with something like that?

**A/N:** Well, that's my take on the whole Tokka smut thing! Let me know what you think! Did you love it, like it, find it indescribably horrible? Let me know in a review!

I'll be honest, sort of "letting go" and writing something like this was tough for me to do. I stared at the blank page for about twenty minutes before I was able to write even a word, but when the sexy parts started going, I was able to write the whole thing without stopping. One thing I LOVE about the Tokka smut cliché is that in like, 99 out of 100 fics about it, Toph is the instigator. I think that's so AWESOMELY in character! It's so easy to imagine Katara or Suki being shy or "not in the mood" all the time, but Toph? We all know she grabs hold and attacks what she wants! I really enjoyed writing Toph as a sneaky sort of sex ninja here.

Anyway, I'm usually not too desperate for reviews, but I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this one. It was really, really difficult for me to write, and I keep going back and wondering if I went too far and got too explicit with the description. Let me know what you think!


End file.
